


Home

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption Issues that is, Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Multi, Superfamily (DCU), Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Bruce works alone, right? Haha, No.
Relationships: Alysia Yeoh/Jo, Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Bane (DCU)/John Blake, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jim Gordon/Alfred Pennyworth, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer, Lucius Fox/Tanya Fox, Luke Fox/Jean-Paul Valley, Natasha Irons/Traci Thirteen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 33
Kudos: 120





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet. Enjoy peeps.

Bruce woke up to sunlight in his face and after stopping a bunch of aliens from taking over the world yesterday all he wanted to do was roll back over and sleep for two weeks. His husband and family had other plans. “Morning Bruce, ready to face the day?” Clark asked his husband, way too cheerful for seven in the morning if you asked Bruce.

Bruce grunted and pulled the covers back over his head chasing the last bit of sleep still in his bones.

“Oh no you don’t, the whole family is over after yesterday and we’re going to have breakfast together,” Clark gently scolded as he pulled the covers off Bruce.

Bruce gave Clark his second-best bat-glare, but Clark sadly enough was desensitized to his glares. Bruce sighed and pulled on his robe, getting all dressed was too much trouble for him. The couple made their way down to the ballroom, which was the only place large enough to hold the entire family for breakfast.

Wow when Clark said the entire family, he meant the entire family, everyone and their grandmother was here.

Wally and Dick were trying to feed Jake as Mar’i, Irey, and Jai were coloring on the floor. Nico was sitting in a chair next to his Tati and eating quietly. Más and Menos were talking to each other in Spanish, but at speedster levels. William Cobb or The Talon was sitting across from his great-grandson offering advice. 

Alfred, Jim, Jonathan, and Martha were bringing out plate after plate of breakfast food to feed the literal army that had taken over Bruce’s home.

Lucius and Tanya were chatting with his Uncle Jacob about how their respective companies were doing.

Bizarro was laughing at some joke that Kate had told him while Maggie shook her head at her wife.

Bane had John in his lap as John argued with Julia, James, and Helena about some cold case or another.

Luke and Jean-Paul had brought donuts and were steadily making their way through the whole box.

Bette, Kara, and Karen were throwing grapes at each other and trying to see who got the most in the others’ mouths.

Zatanna and Artemis were cheering them on, wait when did he adopt Zatanna, didn’t she have her own father?

Babs was typing something on her computer with Frankie adding her two cents every other sentence.

Alysia and Jo were playing with Alina and Jarro.

Jason and Roy were trying to keep all of their kids in one place, but Violet was drifting over to Harper and Cullen, Sasha was whispering with Stephanie and didn’t that spell trouble, at least Lian and Hafsa just wanted to join their cousins in coloring on the floor. Jay was laughing at his counterpart/twin’s pain and cheering on the escaping kids. Cass was perched on a chair next to her girlfriend and surveying the room while holding baby Timi.

Mia, Carrie, Natasha, and Traci were going over wedding plans for Natasha and Traci’s upcoming wedding.

Tam was cheering on Tim and Timmy as they chugged a drink that Bruce hoped wasn’t a mixture of coffee and energy drinks. Conner was bouncing baby Martha on his lap while cheering on his fiancé.

Zachary and Khalid were holding the Lucky Charms hostage, while Duke tried to steal them back, seriously when did he adopt Zatara’s kids?

Tanya was arm-wrestling Bran over the Cocoa Puffs, while Billy egged them on. 

Charlie, Clarie, and Tiff were doing each other's nails while gossiping about the Justice League.

Lena and Chris were sparring over the pancakes, he hoped that Lena hadn't grabbed any Kryptonite.

Colin, Damian, Nasia, and Maya were surrounded by all the animals that the Bat/Super-family owned.

Aion, Mara, and Jamie were watching cat videos on Aion’s tablet.

Laney and Jon were sitting and eating the apple pie that Ma Kent made.

Kathy was reading a book and eating a banana at the same time.

Holy Bat-Cow, when did he go from working alone to having over fifty family members just chilling in his house?

“Good morning, Master Bruce,” Alfred greeted as he passed by, a tea tray in his hands.

Two major differences happen in the span of ten seconds. One the room becomes as deathly silent as when it was just him and Alfred. Then it explodes in noise as all of his grandkids and youngest fight for his attention.

Quiet mornings were something of a distant memory, but if it meant a home filled with his family, Bruce wouldn’t have his home any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried tracking the Batfamily and let me tell you, Bruce has an adoption problem. Someone help him, please. Then tracking the Superfamily, Clark has a problem with clones and other kids just popping up out of no were, send him some help as well.
> 
> This work is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/series/925041 and https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259030. Both are great works and send some love to them.


End file.
